Broken
by animemanY2K
Summary: when a guardian falls in the line of duty Will must make a hard decision but is it the right one?
1. Default Chapter

I'd just to let you know this my first attempt at Fanfic constructive critism is welcome but not spamming please. I'll try to add new chapters once every day or so. So bare with me please 

Oh yeah just to be on the safe side Disclaimer: I don't own witch or any of of its copyrighted contents so haha you can't sue me.

Broken Prologue 

Located in the middle of infinity exists a kingdom known has Candracar, in these hallowed walls a mighty being known has the Oracle, watches the strands of fate weave their complex web, when needed these strands can be manipulated, so that other possible futures maybe explored.

Will Vandom is the leader of the guardians a group dubbed W.I.T.C.H due to its five members initials and also the keeper of the heart of Candracar a talisman which grants the guardians their elemental powers. However it has recently come to the Oracles attention that the keeper of the heart of Candracar has been holding doubts about her position. Whilst she has lead many victories against the evil Phobos and his minions, she still has doubts, doubts that lead to indecision and can ultimately prove a costly mistake.

"I will enlighten the young keeper of the heart of Candracar, by allowing her to see the potential outcomes such liabilities can have on a leader". Some would call the lesson that the Oracle was about to inflict on the guardian cruel perhaps even torturous, but in order to protect and safeguard the current timeline and ensure that the future was ultimately a desirable and beneficial one it was necessary. So the oracle began carefully altering the path of the guardians fate strand to show her the cost of such doubts…

Yep I know its short but the proper chapters will be longer chapter 1 will be up in the next or two


	2. A bad day

heres chapter one for enjoyment hope you like

**Chapter 1: A bad day. **

Wills eyes slowly opened has she woke up in the morning, the sunlight was coming in small slits through her curtains, Not that she really cared for the days weather at that particular moment she was more interested in staying in her nice soft and comfy bed. She looked about her room through blurry eyes still slightly adjusting her vision to the light. All of her things were in "there assigned positions aside from several items of clothing and other such possessions which scarcely littered her bedroom floor. Her pet dormouse had made a nest out of one her discarded sweaters and was curled up in a pleasant sleep. She looked at her alarm clock, which had the numbers: 8:30 displayed across it. Seeing that her room was in its typical condition she began to fall asleep again.

"8:30!" Yelled Will, suddenly bolting into an upright position in her bed.

"Oh no! School starts at 9:00!" She thought. She jumped out of bed and began frantically searching for clothes she wasn't to "bothered what just provided she wouldn't be breaking any public nudity or indecent exposure laws. Dormouse looked up to see items of clothing, which seemed to be leaping from the drawers, assisted by Will, and was greeted by a pair of pants landing on his head.

After will had dressed and still somehow managed to leave her room looking rather fashionable, she bounded down the stairs heading for the kitchen.

"Good morning miss Will." James her refrigerator, cheerily greeted.

"Morning James, can't talk running late, just gonna grab some fast food." Will explained has she searched the refrigerator for something, which would qualify, has her breakfast.

"In that case you may wish to note a cheese and tomato sandwich on my second shelf, very healthy and full of vitamin C, Your mother has also left your school dinner bag on the first shelf." James replied in his polite voice.

"Great." Will exclaimed has she begun consuming her sandwich. She inspected the brown paper bags contents to discover a turkey, tomato and lettuce sandwich a bag of smoky bacon crisps a chocolate bar and a bottle of soda pop. Satisfied she placed the brown paper bag into her duffle pack and proceeded out the front door, her half eaten cheese and tomato sandwich in hand.

She quickly mounted her bike and shot off down hill towards her school if she was lucky she might just make it in time for her first class, Maths she thought grimly has she finished her sandwich, one her more despised subjects.

Has she entered the school fields she skidded to a halt and placed her bike in the bike shed and locked it to the bars that supported the shelter, and quickly rushed into the school hall way searching for her class, sparing a moment to note the time and confirm she was late.

9:08 according to the clock in the main hallway. Classes had by now already started. She ran off down the hall past the gym hall, when suddenly her head began throbbing rather intensely. She knew the feeling all to well something she would have to discuss with her fellow guardians later on at break time.

Just has will reached her class a familiar voice said sternly:

"Late again miss Vandom?" Principal Nickerbocker the owner of the voice stood behind Will who seemed to have froze inches from the door to her class. The large robust woman marched up to Will and filled out a small slip before handing it to Will.

"Perhaps an afternoon of detention will help to eliminate your tardiness problem." Principal Nickerbocker explained has she marched off to scour the hallways for any other tardy students. Will groaned at the slip and preceded to enter the classroom.

Will somehow managed to sneak into her class and took her place among her fellow guardians, who together took up nearly a quarter of the classroom.

"_Running late again?" _Irma asked has she mentally projected her voice into Wills mind.

"_My stupid alarm clock didn't wake me up again."_ Wills disgruntled voice came into Irma's mind.

"_I think it's still annoyed with me for knocking it off the drawer last week." _Will was one of the few people who had to contend with her alarm clock going on strike for abusive treatment. "An occurrence that didn't help her tardiness problem in the slightest.

"_When we get to break we have some Guardian business that needs taking care of." _This time Hay-lin was mentally speaking to the guardian's leader.

"The portal at the gym has-" 

"_I know." _Will interrupted.

"_I got one of my portal headaches passing the gym just now. We'll workout a plan at break time." _

And now who knows the solution to sum displayed on the blackboard? Mr achers the math teacher asked scanning the class for his unfortunate victim through his thin rectangle shaped glasses.

"Miss Vandom?" He said pointedly. Towards the red headed pre teen whose mind was clearly else were.

"Who me!" Will shot out searching for the source of the unexpected question her head swinging left and right? After a few sniggers she slowly rose from her seat.

"Perhaps you can tell us the answer to the sum on the black board since you feel you can show up late to my class and not bother to pay attention." Mr achers explained has he stared through slit eyes at Will.

"Err sure… " Will said, nervously grinning with false innocence.

"Um lets see thirty minus sixteen times four." The numbers seemed to flow into her head and float about each other in an attempt to create a solution to the math problem, but each time instead of the correct answer the only thing that appeared was a large question mark.

"_Fifty-six." _The unexpected solution came to Will. For a moment she was confused had she suddenly figured out maths one her most hated subjects?

"Fifty-six?" She asked sheepishly.

The teacher raised a suspect eyebrow at Will.

"Very good Will apparently you've been studying more than I realised."

_"Your welcome." _Will looked to her left and saw taranee winking at her.

She fell back into her chair relieved thinking how lucky she was to have friends to bail her out of problems like this. Taranee the only member of the five some (or most of the class for that matter) who seemed to pay attention to the teacher coupled with telepathic abilities had saved her from more than a few unexpected math and other questions.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully. And after what seemed an eternity the bell for break finally rang. The students flooding into the hallways like a sea of pre teenagers.

The guardians exited onto the school fields and set up their meeting under a tall tree several meters away from any would be spy.

"So what's the situation?" Irma asked.

"The portal in the school gym has re-opened." Hay-lin explained producing the map given to the group by her late grandmother. Sure enough there was a blue energy signature positioned over Sheffield institute.

"It's re-opened, can portals do that?" Irma asked stupidly.

"Obviously someone forgot to lock the door." Cornelia stated.

"Cornelia's right." Will mused.

"If we didn't fully close the portal "phobos can probably pry them open again."

"We'll come back tonight after school, and this time will be sure to close it permanently." Will said grimly.

The group made their plans they would return to school at mid night enter the school and close the portal. Will could only hope it would be that simple…

chapter 2 will be up in a day or two until then feel free to offer any helpful tips


	3. to high a price

Here is chapter 2 this is, were things start getting more interesting. Enjoy

**Chapter 2: "To high a price. **

After the school day had ended and "Will had finally been freed from her detention after a painstaking hour, she finally returned home. Since her mom wouldn't be home until gone six, she decided to watch some TV.

"Channel sixteen please, Billy." Will asked has aimed the controller at the TV so she could listen to some music. She expected resistance knowing Billy hated having to show the modern day pop bands (it was quite an old TV) but Billy submitted allowing Will to listen to her music.

"After an hour or so of music and boy bands. The TV screen unexpectedly went blank.

"Billy! I was watching that!" Will growled.

"Don't you think it's about time you got started on your homework?" The TV queried.

"Your mother will be home soon and you know how annoyed she gets if you haven't done your homework."

"Grr! Fine I'll do my homework." Will submitted in defeat. Billy was difficult to argue with since if he "was aggravated enough he would change to a less desirable channel or simply shut off all together. Being able to talk with machines was both a gift and a burden for Will Though she had to admit they had help her to prioritise things a little better.

Will spent the next hour and a half in her bedroom completing her homework until "she was saved by the ringing of her mobile phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Will, its Irma, how's your homework coming along?"

"Slowly." Will groaned.

"Stuck on maths again?" Irma guessed.

"Yeah what did you put for number seven?"

"Eighty-six." Irma suggested.

"Since when were you good at maths?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Since I got the answer off of Taranee." Irma chuckled.

"So has anything changed for tonight's plans?" Will asked.

"Not from what I've heard." Irma shrugged.

"I'll check with the others later tonight to make sure."

"Honey I'm home." Came a voice from the hallway

"Gotta go my moms home, Cya tonight." Will turned off her mobile, and "proceeded down stairs to greet her mother.

"Hi sweetie how was school today?" Her mother cheerily greeted her daughter.

"Oh you know same old school stuff." Will managed to say through a "some what forced smile.

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Yep." Will instantly replied trying to look has innocent has possible.

"Great. Dinner will be ready in an hour, tonight I'm making beef casserole."

"Sounds great." Will responded. Even though she wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea.

After dinner had passed and another three hours of TV on the sofa with her mother and dormouse for company Will decided to retire for the night. After nervously waiting for the next hour and a half to pass her rebellious alarm clock read: 23: 34.

Her mom had already gone to bed so Will quietly got dressed and snuck out of the house being extra careful not to accidentally step on her pet dormouse and startle the poor animal. She climbed out of the window and used the "drain pipe to slide down into the backyard were she grabbed her bike and set off towards the Sheffield institute.

When Will reached the school the other four guardians were, already waiting for their leader to arrive and complete the team.

"Ok have we got everything we need?" Will asked has she walked up to her "team mates standing near the front entrance.

Irma opened her bag revealing a flashlight and other items most of which appeared to be junk.

Hay-lin produced the "map, which showed the portals locations. The school currently marked with a strange blue swirling energy signature.

"Looks like we're all set then now how do we get into the school?" Will asked.

"Right this way." Said Irma leading the group round the back of the building.

"There's an old fire escape door, which isn't used anymore." We can get in through there. She explained.

"Great lets go! We get in We close the portal we get out. Nobody should even miss us." Will explained.

"Lets just hope "its that easy". Cornelia joined in.

"I can't remember the last time that closing a portal was ever that simple?" She stated honestly. Whilst it was true that the plans were often simple ones they rarely were has simple to execute.

The girls passed grim looks at each other each knowing that what Cornelia said was likely to hold true but none wanting to admit it.

With that the group entered the school through the old fire escape Irma had mentioned. Irma and Will at the lead with Irma's flashlight flickering across the hallways. Cornelia Hay-lin and Taranee bringing up the rear.

When they reached the gym Will suddenly stopped has her head "began intensely throbbing.

"Will are, you all right?" Asked Hay-lin in a concerned tone.

"It will pass "just give me a second." Will insisted in a weak voice. After a moment the pain in her head finally faded.

"Ok "lets go." She said finally. Will entered the gym with Hay-lin and Irma flanking her left side and Cornelia and Taranee flanking her right side.

Will reached under her sweater and produced the heart of Candracar.

"Lets do this quick she said to the rest of the group before-" That was has far she got before a new voice cut her off:

"Before what?" Came a creepy and familiar voice.

Out of the shadows came two figures one was a large figure wearing a dusty brown jacket dull grey pants and had ice blue skin with what appeared to be several jagged chunks of bone coming through. The other was much more intimidating, standing at roughly maybe twelve feet tall the creature had the lower body of a huge snake trailing behind it the upper torso seemed mostly humanoid with two powerful arms long white blond hair and what appeared to be a mask of some sort covering its eyes.

"Cedric." Will hissed through gritted teeth

"You pathetic Guardians will not re-close this portal." He growled in a low voice.

"Wanna bet? Guardians unite!" Will shouted has she focused on the heart of Candracar sending each of her fellow guardians their powers. "Each of the five girls was surrounded by a coloured energy cocoon. When they emerged the "five pre teen girls were now five young women their clothes stripped away and were replaced by their guardian outfits wings sprouting from each of the guardian's backs.

"Go!" Yelled Will. Has the group charged into combat with Cedric and Frost, Hay-lin and Irma took on Frost, while Will Cornelia and Taranee took on Cedric.

"I'm gonna squash you little pixies!" Frost growled has the two guardians flew about him easily dodging his poorly aimed blows.

"Oh yeah?" Hay-lin retorted.

"I think you need to cool off!" She yelled has she projected a powerful gust of wind from her palms that sent frost skidding across the gym floor.

"Refreshments?" Irma's suggested has she produced a blue energy sphere in each hand. She threw one towards Frost "which transformed into a stream of water upon contact with Frost which began spinning around him like a miniature whirl pool. She turned in a ballet style move and threw out the second sphere, which produced a similar effect to the first sphere.

Hay-lin added to the attack by using her air powers to levitate Frost several feet off the ground. She then pressed her glowing palms forward, which sent frost flying about the gym like a hyperactive ping, pong ball.

Meanwhile Cedric was keeping Will, Cornelia and Taranee busy with his vicious swipes, Will narrowly dodged his huge tail swinging into her using her super speed.

"Why don't we try and heat things up a little?" Taranee quipped has she produced a large fireball and hurled it towards the ground in front of the snake monster, were it quickly trapped Cedric in a circle of fire.

"Do you really expect these pathetic parlour tricks to stop me!" Cedric hissed through gritted teeth. He was about to throw a punch towards Taranee when a series of vines wrapped around his wrist holding his arm back.

"Well we do what we can." Cornelia smiled has she produced a series of vines which seemed to grow out of the walls to restrain Cedric further. Cedric now getting very angry tensed his muscles and tore away his plant like restraints. He viciously swung his massive tail towards the three guardians who each agilely back flipped away from the attack.

Cedric began to produce a ball of white-hot searing energy floating in the palm of his hand. He launched the attack towards Will who cart wheeled to her left to the dodge the attack.

"Nice try snake boy," she replied. Has she flew at Cedric her fists enveloped in pink energy spheres has she punched the snake monster, in the jaw and gut knocking the wind out of him.

Cedric fell back but began to produce a new searing hot sphere of energy. Just has Will landed he launched the attack on his target.

"WILL LOOK OUT!" Taranee screamed she raced over to the group leader and pushed her hard knocking her out of the way of the lethal attack.

Taranee cried in agony has she received the full force of the deadly attack. The rest of the group could only watch in horror has Taranee fell to the floor her eyes dead and lifeless her entire left hand side was blistered and scorched horribly disfiguring her skin.

Even Cedric and Frost were a little taken aback by the result of the attack.

When the Cedric had finally acknowledged his achievement he began laughing manically.

Chapter 3 will be up in a day until then hope your enjoying this.


	4. the fury

Ok heres chapter 3 a bit late but still here none the less. Enjoy all.

**Chapter 3: The fury**

Cedric stood tall over the still form of the fallen guardian. Taranee's body lay on the floor the entire left side of her body covered in horribly cracked and blistered skin, her eyes dead and lifeless. The four remaining guardians of the veil stared in horror Hay-lin's eyes flooding with tears that began streaming down her cheeks. Irma and Cornelia were unable to stop staring at what was once their friend and fellow Guardian.

Cedric continued laughing insanely at his feat his cruel laughter echoing about the gym walls.

Will stared at him intensely tears were rolling down her cheeks, her eyes were glowing a deep pink and her hands were crackling with the same barely contained pink energy, she screamed and ran hard at Cedric putting all her super human strength into a massive uppercut to jaw.

Cedric flew across the gym and crashed through the wall into the baseball court out side. After skidding to halt he began righting himself.

"Why you "little-." Suddenly Will was in front of him again and delivered another devastating blow to his head, this time Cedric managed to hold his ground he threw a punch of his own back but the guardian seemed to vanish just before his fist could connect the blow and reappear a few inches to his left she delivered another heavy blow to the head, the process repeated several times each time Cedric getting more and more furious his blows get more clumsy reducing his already low hit ratio even further.

Will used her super speed to dodge each of Cedric's viscous swipes and deliver back her own far more powerful hit. After about minute or so of this Cedric finally landed hard on the floor a cloud of dust rose from his landing position, he was still alive but his face was covered in swollen bruises from Wills attacks, Frost (who had received several bruises himself) ran over to aid his master, helping him to stand up.

A large portal tore open behind them and the two retreated into it to report to Phobos.

Will re-entered the hole she had created in the gym wall when she knocked Cedric through it and saw the rest of her "team-mates were still in a state of shock partially from Taranees violent and tragic end, and partially at the brutal fury their leader had just displayed.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what are we gonna do! Irma said her voice small and full of panic.

Will what are we gonna do! Irma repeated desperately turning to their leader. She got no answer, Will walked over to Taranees lifeless body knelt down in front of her and placed her hand over her eyes to close them has if the gesture would finally allow her to rest.

What happens if somebody finds her like this? The police what happens when they… Irma trailed off not wanting to know what would happen if the police linked Taranees death to the other four girls.

Irma be quiet I'm trying to think. Will said in a low voice "Holding her hands to the side of her head has if trying to block some invisible noise out.

"Ok first things first." She said finally

"Cornelia "use, your powers to rebuild the wall." Will commanded trying to organise what was left of the shattered team.

"Yeah I'm sure that will make all our problems disappear." Cornelia said Her voice was thick with sarcasm has she tried to mask her sorrow for her fallen "team-mate.

"Problem? Will growled in a low voice clearly in no mood for Cornelia's negative attitude. Cornelia turned to the group leader mentally preparing herself for a verbal sparring match.

"What do you think fearless leader? We go up against Cedric and look what happens!" Cornelia yelled pointing a hard finger at the lifeless body sprawled across the gym floor.

"You take us all on this magical adventure and because of you Taranee paid the price." Cornelia said bitterly.

"Stop it Cornelia that's not fair." Hay-lin began trying to calm the tense situation.

"Will didn't, know that this… any of this was going to happen. "Its not fair for you to blame Taranees death on her like that."

"Its alright Hay-lin." Will said raising a hand to silence her.

"You think maybe this wouldn't have happened if I was" a better leader? Is that it Cornelia? Well I'm sorry. I know its not going to bring back Taranee but its all I can say all I can do… we can do is learn from this tragedy until-"

"Until another of us pays for one of your mistakes?" Cornelia finished for her.

Cornelia's words hit Will like a ton of bricks. Though what she said was harsh and even cruel she was right because of her stupid mistake it had cost Will the life of one her closest friends and now that she thought about it she suddenly realised it could be any of them lying in Taranees place.

"Cornelia the wall." Will growled through gritted teeth.

Cornelia stared hard at Will glaring coldly at her. After what seemed like an eternity she turned away towards the hole created by Wills display of fury on Cedric and began using her powers of earth to rebuild the damaged concrete.

Will looked grimly at her for a moment contemplating Cornelia's harsh words though it was cruel she couldn't say she was entirely wrong. For the moment she forced the doubt of her mind and turned to Taranees body. She produced the heart of Candracar and moved it over Taranees body, a pink liquid like energy flowed over her body and then returned to the ancient magical jewel. Taranee was now in dressed her civilian clothes her blistered and cracked skin healed sadly it was beyond the hearts abilities to restore a lost life. Will used her own powers to heal Taranees wounds that way when her body was discovered. There would be, less, questions about what happened to her.

With Taranees body transformed back Will used the heart to transform the other guardians back to their normal forms.

"Ok Hay-lin can you use your powers to lift her off of the ground?" Hay-lin looked up blinking back the tears that were spilling down her cheeks.

"Yeah I think so but why?" Hay-lin asked confused.

"We need to get Taranees body back to her apartment if we touch her body ourselves they'll find our prints on her clothes".

"Right." Hay-lin said understanding. She aimed her hands towards Taranees body and a cushion of hair raised the fallen guardians body four feet off the ground she then guided her body out of the hole that Cornelia was repairing. Irma and Will exited through the shrinking hole and Cornelia finished rebuilding the destroyed wall. The group travelled back to Taranees apartment sticking to the shadows and alleyways so that nobody would see the four girls and a floating body moving around the streets in the early hours of the morning.

When they finally arrived at Taranees apartment Hay-lin carefully guided Taranees body through her still open bedroom window and set her down gently on her bed. Will passed her hands over Taranees body "which caused her clothes to change from her regular clothes to her night gown. With that done the group left.

"So we just leave her there?" Irma asked the group passed grim looks at each and eventually all eyes settled on Will for the answer.

"We've done all we can do." Will explained finally.

Tomorrow morning Taranees parents would try to wake her for school but would be unable to. They would likely call a doctor round who would confirm Taranees death though they wouldn't be able to find any physical cause of injury. Only Will Irma Cornelia and Hay-lin would know how and what she died for.

With the portal in the gym crisis averted at a heavy cost and Taranees brave sacrifice resolved has best it could be the group were finally done for the night.

The remaining guardians returned to their homes for the night each knowing the grim reality that Taranees family would experience the next day.

Will climbed onto her bike and began pedalling home. Right on cue it seemed to start raining heavily has if the heavens were weeping for the loss of a human life and a Guardian of the veil. Will rode the long journey home allowing the rain to caress her face and clothes almost has if she believed the rain could wash away the sorrow and guilt she felt over Taranees brave sacrifice. When she eventually arrived home she changed slowly into her "night gown and looked briefly at her alarm clock that read 2:37. "Will climbed wearily into her bed her pet dormouse sensing its "mistresses mood ran up to her and forced itself under her arm trying to comfort her. Will closed her eyes and eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

After I've doubled check the next few chapters I'll be putting up chapter 4 that's when things start getting more interesting, things will change but trust me when I say it will all work out eventually.


	5. how to deal

and her we go chapter 4

**Chapter 4: how to deal.**

Metamoor.

Cedric slithered along the tall dark corridors of the palace at a quick pace in spite of his bruises he still stood tall and strong his cruel golden coloured eyes challenging any of the guards under his command to say otherwise and meet their untimely ends. Frost marched alongside his leader his footfalls heavy on the stone floor.

Eventually the two reached a large room with cavernous ceiling the walls were adorned with various artworks each one seemed to depict some other worldly horror or terrified individual in some sort of hellish environment, the walls were also adorned with statues and statuettes of demonic like creatures. In the centre of the room was a long red carpet "which climbed up a set of steps to a tall shadowy throne which seemed to be made of skulls and ethereal or demonic faces all screaming in agony and torment.

"Lord Cedric what news have, you to report?" Asked a voice from the throne which seemed to come from the blackness of the shadows themselves.

Cedric and Frost each went into deep bowing positions placing their arms across their chests "has a mark of respect to the prince of meridian.

"Sire I bring news that I am sure you will find most pleasing." Cedric said.

"I see then you have succeeded in securing the portal to earth so my army's can invade?" Prince Phobos asked his voice filled with false sincerity.

"Um… well… that's… not exactly… true." Cedric gulped fearfully suddenly taken aback by his "masters assumption.

"Then you have failed me… again." Phobos stated coldly has he began" to produce a sphere, of glowing black and purple energy in his hand.

"I grow weary of you incompetence Lord Cedric perhaps its time for me to enlist the aid of someone more reliable." Phobos explained matter-of-factly.

"Wait my lord!" Cedric pleaded fearfully.

"I bring news about the guardians."

"Continue…" Phobos said lowering the sphere of dark energy slightly.

"I have destroyed the guardian of fire." The snake like monster explained.

"Really?" Phobos mused leaning forward in his throne now more interested.

"So the guardians are no longer at full strength? Excellent." Phobos said emphasising the last word has much has possible.

"With the guardians strength depleted the rest will be easy prey for my minions." Phobos said thoughtfully.

"Lord Cedric, make preparations to destroying the remaining guardians. Save the keeper of the heart of Candracar until last. With her fellow guardians destroyed she will be far easier to destroy." Phobos explained.

"At once my lord." With that said Cedric and Frost marched out of their lords presence to make the preparations for the guardians fall.

Heatherfield.

Will was in her guardian form battling with Cedric the two seemed to be battling in some otherworldly environment. Dark shadows constantly spinning around the two. Cedric attacked first "Will quickly dodged each of his vicious attacks her movements seemed to be lightning fast. Each time Cedric attacked she was able to dodge the attack perfectly and in the same movement deliver her own counter attack. But however every time she attacked Cedric he seemed to dodge her moving has if he were a living shadow. "He began producing a sphere of "white hot energy in the palm of his hand.

_Cedric hurled the ball hard towards the keeper of the heart of Candracar. The lethal blast seemed to be moving in slow motion but she couldn't move fast enough to dodge it. At the last second the blast curved around her only inches from contacting her chest and went for a new target._

"_Taranee…" Will yelled desperately to her friend. She could only watch has the deadly ball of energy slowly closed' in on its new target. Will could only stare in horror has Taranee was impacted by the deadly attack. Watch has Taranee screamed in agony. Watch has her lifeless form fell and sprawled across the floor._

_Noooo! _

Will called out desperately. She suddenly heard a strange beeping noise from some were far off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_She searched trying to find the source of the noise._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Wills eyes fluttered open. She reached over and her fist hit the snooze button silencing her alarm clock. She stared at the time on the "clock, which read 7:00 o clock.

"Just a dream." She sighed with relief. She thought for a moment has she worked out what she needed to do today.

Get dressed.

Go to school.

Meet with gang…

That was when the memories of the previous night returned to her. One of her fellow "guardians was dead. Will had led the guardians into battle against Cedric and Frost and had made an unforgivable mistake.

"Taranee Cook one of Wills closest friends and guardian with the power of the element fire had been killed by Cedric. Worst of all she had been killed trying to protect Will from Cedric. Will, could hardly bare the guilt she felt over letting her friend die in such a way. Tears began to well up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She sat "cross legged in her bed crying and mourning for her lost friend. Her mind began to wonder and images of Irma, Cornelia, and Hay-lin all meeting similar fates to Taranees assaulted her mind. She held her hands to the sides of her face has she mentally blocked the disturbing images from her mind.

"No." She said quietly in a determined voice.

"I won't let that happen."

"Will could think of only one way to stopping "herself loosing anymore of her friends. She stared determinedly at the heart of Candracar has the harsh reality hit her. She had two options from were she was standing:

One: the Guardians continued to battle Phobos and his minions until Will or one of her friends suffered the same fate has Taranee.

Or two: Will would quit being the leader of the guardians of the veil. She would cease being a guardian all together. The Oracle could find a new group to be the Guardians of the veil for all she cared.

Will grimly decided the second option was the only way she could ensure her friends safety she prayed it was the right choice…

hope your enjoying please review I need some feedback.chapter five comming in a couple of days.


	6. decisions

Heres chapter 5 things get a little more interesting now. Chapter 5: Decisions 

TARANEE! YOU GOT TILL THE COUNT OF FIVE TO COME DOWN HERE AND GET YOUR BREAKFAST BEFORE SCHOOL!

Mrs cook. Called up to her daughter. Normally such a threat would have Taranee down the stairs and at the breakfast table in less than half the time but this morning it seemed has though she could sleep through an atomic bomb going off.

ONE!

Nothing.

TWO!

Again nothing.

THREE

Still only silence could be heard from Taranees room.

FOUR.

Surely she must be awake by now.

FIVE.

Mrs cook climbed the stairs in a determinedly. She went up to Taranees room and opened the door. The room was deathly silent. Taranees radio alarm clock was on and blaring "have gone off at 7:00 but Taranee just laid in her bed. Not moving. "Perfectly still.

Mrs cook froze in the doorway her mug off coffee dropped from her hand and shattered spilling its boiling hot liquid onto the floor. Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins has she stared at her daughter lying so still in her bed.

Taranee? She asked in a voice that was barely a whisper has the terrible truth suddenly hit her.

WHAT!

Irma Cornelia and Hay-lin all stared at Will wide eyed in a state of disbelieve. The three could hardly believe what they had just heard their leader say.

You heard me I quit. Will repeated in a grim voice. Her face stared hard at the ground so she wouldn't have to look her friends in the eyes.

It was break time at Sheffield institute and Will Irma Cornelia and Hay-lin were having meeting under the same large tree were they met the other day only this time they were one member short.

Taranee cook a guardian of the veil had fallen in the line of duty and Will had made a decision the only decision that would ensure her friends safety.

"Y-your kidding right? Hay-lin asked with a desperate look on her face.

"This some kind of joke right? Your giving up your role has guardian, has our leader now after what happened to Taranee?

Will finally raised her head to face her friends. Irma and Hay-lin were both only a couple of feet away each staring at "Will with pleading "eyes. Behind them was Cornelia she stood tall her arms folded and stared hard at Will. Will took a deep breath and began to explain.

We were chosen to become the guardians of the veil we fight this invisible war against an enemy that nobody even knows exists. We've fought hard won lots of victories and developed one of the closest bonds a group of friends could share. But all it took was one tiny little mistake and we lost an important part of our team and one of our closest friends. And worst of all nobody will ever know what she died for. Well I say no more. I refuse to put my friends in that kind of danger again. The Oracle can fight Phobos himself from now on. With that said Will waited for her friends response.

Is that it? Cornelia asked quietly.

After everything we've been through together your just walking away? Your just "gonna leave us like this? What about Caleb and the resistance? After all we've done you just expect us to hang up our a wings and forget about them?

You don't understand Cornelia. Will said staring at her through hard eyes.

I didn't come to this decision lightly. I'm the leader "its, supposed to be my duty to lead us and bring us back safe. Last night I failed in that duty. She pulled the heart of Candracar out her pocket and stared deeply at the beautiful jewel holding it out so her friends could all clearly see it.

Will stepped up to Cornelia holding the crystal in front of her.

Do you know what its like? To have them look up to you for leadership and answers? "To be responsible for their safety? Are you ready, to take that responsibility and the possibility of loosing one of them? Will and Cornelia stared hard at each other for long moments. Cornelia gripped the heart of Candracar in her hand below Wills.

I know now. Cornelia said quietly knowing what Will was asking of her.

Will released her grip on the heart.

"Its up to you to lead them and keep them safe now. With that will slowly walked away from the group and head back towards the school building.

Will wait! Irma called after her. Cornelia raised her hand to stop her.

Let her go Irma. Wills made her decision.

That's it for now chapter six will be up soon


	7. all change

Ok heres chapter six hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6: all change.**

Metamoor.

Phobos sat in his throne impatiently tapping his long nailed fingers on the arm rests. The end to his guardian problem was finally in sight and Phobos was impatient to see his plan reach its fruition.

Cedric marched into his "lords presence in his human form and bowed before his Prince. He was followed closely by three figures wearing black hooded robes. Each stood next to one another behind Cedric awaiting their orders. The three each stood about eight foot tall. The one on the right had large stone forearms and fists. The one on the left had skinny forearms with sharp pointed blade like fingers. The visible skinny was like glass and a frosty cold air was constantly emanating from its body. The middle one had long forearms coming out his sleeves however unlike his two companions he had on either side of the belt wrapped around his waist two large katana swords each one roughly a meter in length.

"My lord may I present you the three Sentinels of rock steel and ice." Cedric announced gesturing to each of the three sentinels in turn.

"It is an honour to be in your service once again lord Phobos". The steel Sentinel announced in a mechanical sounding voice.

"How may we be of service to you?"

Phobos stood up from his throne and raised his hands, which began glowing with dark energy he then threw the dark energy to the floor in front of Cedric and the three sentinels. An image of five girls appeared on the floor and the sentinels each took in the five faces.

"These five girls are the guardians of the veil. "They, are the one thing preventing me from conquering earth. I command you to destroy the guardians." Phobos snarled. The image of the five girls disappeared and Phobos hands again began to spark with dark energy. "This time aiming at the wall behind the Sentinels and Cedric. A dark blue energy field appeared and quickly turned into a swirling whirlpool like phenomenon with a black centre.

"Now go! And do not fail me." Phobos cried.

"We will not I assure you my lord." The steel sentinel declared has his two companions entered the portal. The steel sentinel followed after them. And the portal closed leaving the throne room in its normal state of deathly silence.

Heatherfield.

Cornelia sat in her room staring into the beautiful jewel that was the heart of Candracar. "It had been given to her by the Guardians now ex-leader Will Vandom the former keeper of the heart and with power over the element energy.

"Will." Cornelia sighed. How could she have left them like this? Especially after what had happened to Taranee. Cornelia had been contemplating her new position has leader of guardians of the veil. Will and Cornelia hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms but even so she still considered Will her friend and it meant a lot to Cornelia that she felt she could trust her with such an important responsibility.

Still… she could only pray that Wills decision to leave the group would ultimately prove to be a temporary one…

Cornelia was interrupted from her train of thoughts when her mobile start ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cor its Irma are you coming down to practice this afternoon?"

"Yeah we'll meet in "lets say an hour?" Cornelia suggested.

"Sounds good I'll tell Hay-lin and Will-." Irma stopped mid sentence and went silence.

"Have you heard anything from her?" Cornelia asked hopefully.

"No." Irma sighed.

"B-but I'm sure she'll come back soon." Irma said quickly trying to sound has reassuring has possible.

"I hope your right Irma…" Cornelia sighed.

"I hope your right…"

An hour later the three Guardians met under the bridge for their standard practice.

"Ok are we ready?" Cornelia asked trying to sound has confident has possible. Irma and Hay-lin both looked a little glum even though they were trying to support Cornelia in her new role. Cornelia reached into her pocket and pulled out the heart of Candracar. She held it in her palm like she had seen "Will do so many times and attempted to activate the heart.

"Guardians unite!" She called. The three waited a second expecting to transform but nothing happened. The girls all passed dumbfounded looks at each other.

"Err is there like an on/off switch or something?" Hay-lin asked taking the charm and tapping at it testing its surface for any hidden switches.

Maybe the batteries are dead? Irma suggested.

Somehow I doubt this thing uses batteries. Cornelia snapped snatching the heart back off of Hay-lin.

Maybe you just need to concentrate a little harder? Irma suggested.

"Try it again."

Cornelia held the charm in her hand and this time concentrated hard on transforming the three of them.

"Guardians unite!" She called out again. Though it seemed to require an amount of physical effort on Cornelia's part the three girls were enveloped in their respective energy cocoons and transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Ok let's get down to some practice time!" Cornelia yelled.

For the next half hour the group honed on their respective skills. Irma using her water powers for basic target practice and also more tricky manoeuvres like aiming the water through pieces of pipe set up and to fill up bottles set several yards away.

Hay-lin practiced her flying talents. Her element being air meant that her wings were more powerful than the other guardians so she tended to loose control more easily.

Cornelia kept an eye on Hay-lin and Irma to make sure they weren't bringing any unwanted attention their way and also used her earth powers to summon up vines to crush large objects like trash cans and so fourth.

Ok guys I think that's enough for now. Cornelia decided pulling out the heart of Candracar to transform the Guardians back. Hay-lin and Irma gathered around Cornelia and waited for her to recall their powers. But before she had a chance a massive jolt of lightning struck the ground inches from were she stood.

The group instinctively backed off and watched has a portal opened only meters away from them. Three tall figures each wearing black hooded robes appeared.

The figure in the middle of the group stepped forward and introduced the group.

"We are the Sentinels of Rock Ice and Steel. We have been sent by Prince Phobos to destroy the Guardians of the veil." The creature stated in a robotic sounding voice.

The Guardians stared in disbelieve and prepared for battle…

Once again chapter 7 will be up in a day or two. Incase your wonder or are new to W.I.T.C.H the Sentinels are my own fan created characters. I took the idea off of Pokemon ruby/sapphire which features three Pokemon known has the Regis (registeel, regice and regirock) each of which is a sort of living statue like Pokemon. Hope you like em. if they go down well and with time on my side I intend to create a sequel fic focusing directly on the Sentinels.


	8. And then there were two

And heres chapter 7 now to see what Sentinels are really capable of. Chapter 7: And then were two. 

The remaining Guardians stood staring at their new enemies. The three warriors in black hooded robes each standing about eight foot tall and with over sized forearms. The one on the left had glass like skinny forearms with sharp bladed fingers and a cold mist constantly emanating from its body, the one on the left had dark grey stone like forearms. The one in the middle and the apparent leader of the trio had the similar oversized forearms and large fists but also had two massive katana swords roughly a meter in length hanging off the belt around its waist.

"Sentinels attack!" The leader yelled drawing its massive swords and going straight for Cornelia. The ice Sentinel went for Irma, which left Hay-lin to deal with the rock Sentinel.

She began by using her air powers to lift several pieces of nearby trash into air and propel them into the rock Sentinel, the objects bounced harmlessly off the monster doing no damage. The sentinel retaliated by leaping forward at lightning speed far faster than Hay-lin would've expected from such a huge and heavy creature straight at her. Luckily she was able to dodge the Sentinels massive strikes using her speed.

"Irma meanwhile was being kept busy by the ice Sentinel the creature using its wickedly sharp fists to try and land a blow.

"Ok if you wanna play rough lets see how you like this!" The water Guardian levitated a large amount of water out of the nearby river and released it over the ice Sentinel. The water instantly froze has it made contact creating an ice bubble prison to contain the Sentinel.

The steel Sentinel leapt towards Cornelia With, its two enormous katana blades drawn and ready. Cornelia instinctively triple back flipped away from the attack has the two huge blades were drove deep into the ground "were she had stood only a moment earlier.

The Sentinel charged forward again this time Cornelia used her wings to push her in reverse at high speed away from the warrior using her powers to create a wall of vines has a defensive field. But has soon the vines had sprouted from the ground the Sentinel simply sliced each down its blades a flurry of motion has it continued to charge at Cornelia continually cutting down her defensive has it went with its fast and complicated sword motions.

"Irma! I could… use… a little… help… over here!" Cornelia yelled out has she ducked and dodged the steel Sentinels massive blade swipes.

"On it!" Irma responded instantly going to aid her fellow Guardian. She shot a powerful blast of water at the back of the Sentinel the force of the blast was enough to throw it off balance. When it had recovered its bearings the monster turned to face its new opponent giving Cornelia an opportunity to strike.

"Bad move!" she yelled has summoned a large amount of thick of vines from the ground. The vines wrapped around the Sentinel pinning its arms against its waist. Somehow however it managed to slide its swords under the vines and rip away its restraints. The monster swung around and smacked Cornelia hard in the cheek with the hilt of its sword she fell hard to floor and stared in horror has the Sentinel brought its blades down for the killing blowing.

"Irma!" Cornelia yelled has she flung the heart of Candracar over to Irma who turned and caught the heart just in time to witness Cornelia's grizzly end.

"NOOO!" Cornelia! Irma yelled.

The steel Sentinel retrieved its katana swords now stained with the earth guardians crimson blood and turned towards Irma. Right on cue the ice Sentinel broke free of its ice bubble prison and began slowly advancing on Irma.

"Irma! Help!" Hay-lin yelled. Irma spun on her heel to see the rock Sentinel had Hay-lin pinned against the floor and was preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

"Hey you! Get, your rocky paws off my friend!" Irma yelled has she through out a blue energy sphere, which transformed into a swirling water vortex upon contact with the water Guardian. This was all the distraction needed for Hay-lin to slip out of the monsters grasp and regroup with Irma.

"They're to strong what we do now?" Hay-lin asked breathing heavily.

"I-I dunno give me a second to think ok?"

To late! Hay-lin cried has the three Sentinels leapt into combat once again. The steel Sentinel at the lead its twin katana swords drawn and ready. Irma used her powers to pull some nearby sewage pipes out of the concrete walkway and use them to blast the pressurised water at the on coming Sentinels forcing them back and sending them skidding along the concrete.

The ice Sentinel seemed the least effected has the water seemed to simply turn to frozen mist upon contact. With its two companions incapacitated the frozen creature leapt forward right in front of Hay-lin who was caught completely unprepared for the move. The Sentinel assaulted her hard landing multiple blows with its bladed fists leaving deep cuts along her chest.

Hay-lin stared up her body covered in large cuts, which were stinging intensely. The last thing she saw was the creatures, cruel bladed fist being aimed at her face then all went black…

Irma looked over in terror at Hay-lin in only one short battle these Sentinel monsters had taken down two thirds of the remaining Guardians. She tried to think panicking. The only "thing which made sense at the moment was retreat.

"Gotta get out of here! Gotta find Will, she'll know what to do, I hope…" 

Irma flew off towards a nearby alley transformed back to her civilian clothes and ran has hard she could.

The Sentinels simply stared at the Guardians escape route. A moment later the portal reopened and the Sentinels entered it to report to Phobos.

Yep I know the Guardians are dropping left and right and more will fall, but trust me when I say it will all work out have faith.


	9. Consequences

Heres chapter 8 hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8: consequences **

Metamoor.

Phobos was pacing heavily about his throne room. Recently he had had Cedric re-awaken three of his most powerful and also three of his oldest warriors. The Sentinels "of rock ice and steel. He had uncovered these "warriors decades earlier shortly after he discovered some of the earliest Guardians of the veil.

Now Phobos impatiently waited for his warriors to return.

"What is taking them so long?" Phobos impatiently hissed.

"I'm sure the Sentinels will not fail master." Cedric responded from his bowing position at the base of the steps leading to Phobos throne.

Has if in answer to his question a large portal appeared near the entrance to the throne room. The three black robed warriors emerged each taking a bowing position in front of Phobos.

"Well?" Phobos snapped demandingly.

"Have you destroyed the Guardians yet?"

"The earth guardian and the air guardian were slain in our encounter with three of the guardians. Only the water Guardian and the holder of the heart of Candracar remain." The steel sentinel reported in its mechanical sounding voice.

"Why didn't you finish them off!" Phobos snarled.

"The keeper of the heart was not present in battle and the water Guardian retreated. We decided to temporarily regroup." The Sentinel explained.

"I see…" Phobos mused.

"You will return to earth immediately to complete your mission. Cedric go with them make sure they complete their task." Phobos ordered.

"At once my liege!" Cedric saluted resolutely.

Cedric began to convulse heavily has his boy transformed into his true metamoorian growing his massive snake like tail. A moment later the portal re-opened and Cedric and the three Sentinels returned to Heatherfield once again.

Heatherfield.

Will "laid across her bed half heartedly playing with her frog plush toy that was normally positioned on her computer desk. It had only been a day or two since she had resigned her position has leader of the Guardians and she had found herself regretting it ever since.

Hay-lin and Irma had barely said a word to her today in school Cornelia had been the worst. She was the first to openly blame Will for what happened to Taranee and in all honestly Will couldn't blame her.

Though she was sure she could count on Cornelia to lead the Guardians she couldn't help but wonder if something might happen to them captured by Phobos new enemies the list was essentially endless…

" Huh, I hope they're alright." Will sighed.

Just then "She was startled by a loud banging against the front door. Her mom was out working late and wouldn't be home until gone ten so "Will quickly ran down stairs to respond to the frantic banging against the door. She opened the door, which revealed an out of breath and panicked Irma.

"Irma? What happened to you?" Will asked in an alarmed voice.

"New… bad guys… These ones are bad they took out Hay-lin and Cornelia." Irma gasped has she struggled to regain her breath.

"What…?" Will asked taken aback by the last thing Irma had said.

"You mean that Cornelia and Hay-lin are… are… "She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Yeah… they are…" Irma finished for her, her head held her in her hands.

"Just like Taranee…"

"Who did this?" Will asked now beginning to get angry.

"Some guys in hooded black robes, they called themselves the Sentinels. "Big really "strong and fast. They would have got me to if I hadn't been lucky."

"The Sentinels huh?" Never heard of them. Will shrugged

"What about Caleb?" Irma suggested.

"Maybe he's heard of these guys."

"Great idea! Will said pulling out her mobile."

"I hope Caleb's phone is switched on for once." She dialled in Caleb's number and waited for the answer.

Chapter 9 will be up shortly and Caleb is finally up for his late arrival.


	10. preparations

Heres chapter 9 I'm actually really close to finishing this fic so the last couple of chapters will be up pretty soon

**Chapter 9: preparations**

Caleb "laid lazily across the sofa of his small apartment. His eyes analysing a "book titled urban street slang to modern day English, which was held over his head. His apartment was in its typical state of decay. The coffee table littered with leftovers from Chinese, pizza, and whatever else he had discovered to be worthy food, stuffs. He had tried his hand at cooking once but in the process had set fire to his frying pan which in turn set off a strange shrieking noise in his apartment which in turn shortly after had ended with a strange group of warriors dressed in black and yellow wearing yellow helmets coming to his apartment.

Thankfully Will had shown Caleb a few places in the phone book that did deliveries otherwise he might have starved to death by now.

"Yo-word-up-dog. Hows-it-hang-ing?" Caleb worded from his book. In all honesty he wasn't entirely sure what the phrase meant until he read the section underneath which read: hello. How are you today?

Suddenly he jumped off of his sofa, has a strange "high pitched ringing noise assaulted his ears. He remembered this noise. It was the "mobile" that Will had given to him a few weeks back. He retrieved the contraption from his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" His response was another high, pitched ringing noise right in his ear. Caleb moved, the phone away from his ear and examined the glowing screen. After a moment he pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear again.

"Hello?" He repeated bracing himself for another ringing noise to assault his ear.

"Caleb? Its Will I need you to come around to my place ASAP we got a Metamoor related problem."

"I'll be right over." Caleb responded.

"Um, what does ASAP mean though?" He added in a confused voice.

"Just hurry!" Will yelled into the phone.

"All right all ready!" he grumbled to now disconnected phone.

Half an hour later Caleb arrived at the Vandom's apartment to find Will and Irma. The two seemed extremely edgy over something.

"So what's up, something to with Metamoor? Is Cedric up to his old tricks again? "Were are the others shouldn't they be here to?"

Irma and Will both lowered their heads at the mention of their friends. A look of shock appeared on Caleb's face has the unthinkable occurred to him.

"No… Cornelia!" He clenched his fist tightly his eyes squeezed tightly shut has he tried to suppress the tears. After a moment he looked up and asked:

"How?"

"Something new," Irma explained.

"Something we never encountered before. Their was three of them they called themselves the Sentinels. Ring any bells?"

"The Sentinels," Caleb repeated carefully.

"I always thought they were just a myth." He finally responded.

"Oh trust me they're very real." Irma explained.

"What do you know about them?" She pressed.

"Just that their, really strong and fast, supposedly unbeatable. According to the myths Phobos created the Sentinels to destroy the guardians of the veil," Caleb explained his voice trailing off.

"Anything about how we can stop them?" Will asked.

"No…" Caleb replied.

"According to rumours the Sentinels required vast amounts of Phobos own energy to activate, so he could only keep them awake for brief periods before they had to return to their dormant states, unless he was to find another way to power them of course."

"Hey that reminds me!" Irma snapped. She pulled out the heart of Candracar and handed it over to Will.

"Cornelia through this over to me before… you know." Irma explained her brief excitement now settling down.

"Why did Cornelia have the heart in the first place I thought you were its keeper Will?" Caleb asked confused.

Will took the heart from Irma and explained about Taranee to Caleb. After the story was over he simply sat with the two girls their heads hung low.

"Wow." Caleb finally breathed.

"I had no idea."

"So what we do now?"

"Simple." Will answered.

"We find these Sentinel creeps and we send them back Phobos in a gift package."

Irma and Caleb stared at Will with dumbfound looks on each "others faces.

"How do we that exactly?" Irma asked confused.

"These butchered things butchered us seconds and you want rush in for our turn now?"

"Don't worry," Will reassured her.

"I got a plan."

"Uh oh," Caleb and Irma gulped.

The next chapter will be along soon. Until then please review I don't care wether its good or bad, but if bad at least offer some pointers mmkay?


	11. the end?

Chapter 10 has arrived things may seem pretty lost but trust me theres plenty more to come

**Chapter 10: The end?**

Sheffield institute.

Cedric was stalking the hallways. Searching for his destination. The Sentinels followed closely behind him. Although he had visited earth many times before he always found it a little frustrating navigating the tunnel like corridors especially in his metamoorian form. Finally he reached the point he was searching for. The gym. With a swing his massive tail the doors crashed open flying off their hinges across the floor.

"This is it I hope your taking notes Will." Irma whispered.

Cedric entered the gym flanked on either side by the Sentinels. He was more than a little surprised by the sight, which graced his eyes.

Standing in the far left corner of the gym was the remaining two guardians of the veil.

So finally come out to die have you? Cedric grinned "his a maliciously.

The only ones who are going to be dying tonight Cedric "is you and your grim reaper "rejects. Will announced stepping out of the shadows.

We shall see, Sentinels destroy them now! Cedric commanded. The three warriors charged into combat against the two Guardians leaving Cedric to spec Tate the battle.

The steel Sentinel struck first its massive katana slicing the air were a fraction of a second earlier Will was standing. She ducked under the strike and retaliated by aiming a punch at the nearby rock Sentinel.

"Yeouch! Not smart!" she grumbled has her fist painfully rebounded off the "creatures stone jaw. She continued to duck and dodge her two opponents. Whilst Irma was keeping the ice Sentinel busy.

The monster continued aiming its vicious bladed fists at the water Guardian but each time missing by only a few millimetres.

Cedric watched the battle carefully particularly the Guardians fighting style. Normally they would be using their elemental powers has well has constantly bantering on about something or other to try and keep their opponents focus off. But "these Guardian only seemed to be dodging the Sentinels attacks and delivering occasional weak counter attack.

At that point the steel sentinel final got lucky has both of his blades struck Will and Irma respectively landing a clean decapitation and a sword through the gut. However instead of the expected pooling of blood around the two bodies they instead evaporated into a glittering energy substance has they fell.

"Copies!" Cedric hissed staring at the space were the two bodies had evaporated.

"Well snake-butt I hope you enjoyed the appetizers cos here comes the main course." Will announced has she along with Irma and Caleb landed from their hiding place in the ceiling.

"Well this is splendid." Cedric sneered.

"Not only do I get to destroy the remaining Guardians but also the leader of the rebel scum, destroy them now!" Cedric roared.

The Sentinels once again charged into combat. The steel Sentinel going straight for Caleb who grabbed hold of a climbing rope and used it to run along the wall has the massive blades tore a huge scar through the wall inches below Caleb's feet. He landed several yards away and founding himself ducking another swing of the "warriors blades.

Will was being kept occupied by the ice Sentinel using her speed to dodge its wicked bladed fists. Her hands enveloped in pink energy spheres has she managed to land a heavy punch to the monsters jaw shattering it like glass. The creature fell backwards making a ghostly howling noise has it reached into its hood to examine to nurse its destroyed jaw.

Will turn just in time to see Irma trading blows with the rock Sentinel. And instantly went to aid her the two ducking and dodging to confuse the warrior and keep him off balance Irma released a massive surge of water projected it from her palms which propelled massive the creature into the nearby wall disorientating it temporarily.

Hey tall dark and gruesome over here! Caleb yelled the steel Sentinel turned to find his opponent several feet off the ground using the climbing ladders to support him self a climbing rope in his free hand.

Its blade drawn and ready the Sentinel charged its opponent. Caleb waited for his moment. The Sentinel leapt into the air its blades swung straight at him a second before the struck home he released his grip allowing him to drop to the ground below. And grabbing the now severed climbing rope has he "ran. He quickly created a lasso and swung it over his head.

Hey ugly over here! Caleb yelled. The creature turned in time to see the lasso flung towards it and hook around one of its swords. He yanked heavily on the rope in a failed attempt to yank the sword from the Sentinels armoured hand.

"CALEB!" Will called. Caleb looked up and saw she was just below the ceiling positioned next to one of the support beams. He threw the rope and Will caught it and passed it over the beam. With a powerful Super strength pull the Sentinel flew skywards impacting the roof hard and loose its lassoed sword. Caleb ran quickly and grabbed the creatures heavy blade has it landed. Unfortunately Caleb wasn't nearly has big or strong has the Sentinel so wielding the large cumbersome weapon proofed harder than he expected.

The two charged each Caleb almost dragging the heavy blade along with him. And struck the two blades striking each other heavily against each other. Caleb quickly discovered he could use the weight of his weapon to his advantage allowing the blade to guide his balance whilst he used it has sort of makeshift pole volt. Leaping in out of the Sentinels complicated sword movements and placing his own blows whenever possible either with the heavy katana sword or using it has a launching pad for a swing punch or kick based manoeuvre.

The ice Sentinel having recovered from its assault leapt forward in front of Irma swinging his vicious bladed fists. She dodged each strike with the occasional slash catching her on the waist or hip.

She back flipped away from her assailant giving her a chance to prepare a new attack. At that moment the ice Sentinel aimed both of its hands forward and shot a focus stream of vapour towards Irma.

Huh no! Irma gasped in horror has her waist had now turned to ice which quickly spread across her entire body transforming her into "a ice sculpture. Even her prepared attack was still floating above her palm frozen.

Will Caleb and the two other "Sentinels momentarily ceased fighting to witness the result of the attack and just in time to see Cedric's tail decimate the Guardian/ice sculpture.

No! IRMA! Will screamed.

Cedric laughed the same laugh the night he took Taranee.

This is to good to be true! He sneered.

The guardians are dropping like flies!

Ignoring the Sentinels Will flew hard at Cedric, Her eyes glowing pink and streaming with tears her hands enveloped in the same Pink energy spheres. She landed a thunderous punch to Cedric's face that would give him a whale of a black eye soon (assuming he survived this battle) a second one to match and then third blow that would shatter his jaw into dust. She continued to land the blows on her now helpless opponent. Not paying attention to the rock Sentinel advancing on her. She finally stopped to stand over Cedric's battered and deformed face she was surprised to note he seemed to be grinning (though due to the large swelling it was kind of tricky to tell). Will turned just in time to see the Sentinel deliver a massive punch straight into the side of her head. She fell and her vision began to blur and fade the last thing she saw was what looked like the rock Sentinels fist aimed towards her head and the words:

"So long Guardian."

Caleb watched in shock has the final attack was executed he turned away not wanting to see the end result. He swung his heavy sword hard into the gut of his opponent knocking the wind out them and ran hard towards the farthest wall of the gym knowing the portal was still active. He didn't know what was he looking for but he knew there had to be something that would help him defeat, the Sentinels on Metamoor.

Their had to be…

The Sentinels lowered their heads slightly and stood still seeming to go into a semi dormant state.

"Fools follow him!" Cedric snapped has he marched (slithered) heavily towards the portal. The four entered the portal to give chase. Leaving the gym and its late occupants to be discovered later on…

chapter 11 will be upsoon this will herald the end of this Fanfic but trust me theres plenty more to come…


	12. a second chance

Here we are the final instalment of broken now every should make sense.

**Chapter 11: A second chance. **

_Will climbed wearily to her feet after the heavy blow. She watched Caleb staring at her in shock. What was wrong with him? Did she have some kind of injury or was one her wings damaged. No she seemed fine. Caleb swung his borrowed weapon hard into the gut of a nearby Sentinel dropped it and ran hard. _

"_Caleb! Wait!" She called after him " The steel Sentinel advancing on him, she dashed hard at the Sentinel and performed a roundhouse kick into the monsters waist. What happened next shocked her beyond all recognition._

_Her foot phased through the Sentinels body completely! Entering its waist on the left and exiting on the right. The creature seemed oblivious to her presence let alone her attack._

_She watched helplessly has Caleb leapt into the crack in reality that would allow him to travel back to Metamoor. The Sentinels each went into a semi dormant state before Cedric ordered them back through the portal to Metamoor leaving Will on her own in the gym._

_Will stared in disbelief at her body was she dead now? A ghost? She stared about the gym searching for something anything that might provide some insight into her new condition. She was about to get her answer_

_A brilliant white light appeared in the middle of the gym. The light spread flooding the room and her field of vision temporarily blinding her. _

_When Wills vision finally returned she looked about in shock at her new surroundings. She was in a courtyard of some type an "awe inspiring palace stood before her. The palace itself seemed to be made out of some sort of glassy marble like substance. _

"_Candracar…" she breathed. Was this it the end already? She had only been Guardian for a few months and her life has a whole was barely beginning. Surely it couldn't be over already. Could it?_

_She made her way across the courtyard to the front gates an elderly figure wearing green tinted robes (actually his entire body was green tinted!) and with a long flowing beard stood at the gates. _

"_Hi excuse me." Will smiled sheepishly in front of the imposing figure" who was now staring intensely at her and seemed rather aggravated._

"_Yeah um could you please tell me what I'm doing here exactly?" Will asked in an unsure voice. _

"_Ha miss Will Vandom, The keeper of the Heart of Candracar and Guardian of the veil." The figure stated matter-of-factly._

"_Yeah that's me." Will "confirmed. _

"_I am Tibor." The robed figure proudly announced. _

"_The Oracle requests an audience with you, If, you would please follow me." Tibor said gesturing her into the huge hallway of the palace interior. _

"_Please stay close to me," Tibor instructed._

"_These hallways are vast. People have been known to get lost and spend a life, time trying to find their way out again."_

"_No wandering off gotcha." Will nervously replied. She followed Tibor through the vast hallways taking in the breathtaking hallways adorned with beautiful artworks and sculptures. Occasionally they would pass an open door and "Will stole a quick glance each chance she got. Some showed figures in some form of karma like meditation other seemed to lead into vast forests or natural wonderlands whilst in a few groups of people enjoying a party of some form or another could be seen. Finally they reached a massive door situated at the end of the long corridor the door seemed impossibly tall. Tibor stopped in front of it._

"_You may enter but touch nothing." Tibor sternly cautioned has he opened the door. _

"_Ok" Will " replied still a little unsure about the whole situation. She quietly entered the vast diamond shaped room and looked about her surroundings. The room was full of strange glowing energy strings. "Each one weaving in and out of its neighbours forming a complex web. In the centre of this web a bald young man by the looks of him perhaps twenty- five with same green tinted look to him has Tibor stood carefully manipulating the delicate energy streams. When he saw Will approach he introduced himself._

"_Greetings Guardian I am the Oracle." "The being announced._

"_You are here because I have chosen to impart my wisdom upon you. The Oracle explained cryptically." _

"_I don't understand…" Will began._

"_In this room are the paths of each mortal life currently residing on earth. Their past present and the infinite possible futures are all interwoven here. When necessary I have the power to manipulate these paths. Thus I have altered your recent encounters."_

"_You mean you're responsible for what happened to my friends?" Will asked anger growing in her voice. _

" _In a sense yes." I manipulated your recent encounters, which met with the Guardians untimely fates."_

"_Untimely…" Will whispered._

"_This lesson was harsh but necessary." _

"_Harsh?" Will repeated bitterly._

"_My friends were all butchered and you call that harsh? That was the hardest experience of my life! And you call it harsh?" Will spat._

"_What could possibly justify my friends all being murdered like that?" She demanded. _

"_The Sentinels." The Oracle replied simply. _

_Will went unexpectedly silent. _

"_Phobos created these creatures many centuries ago. Shortly after I myself created the first Guardians of the veil. They had fought and won many victories and were all excellent warriors with a vast mastery of their respective talents. But these three Sentinels destroyed all the same." _

"_If they're so powerful how can we stop them?" Will probed._

"_The Sentinels have but two weaknesses. First they require large amounts of energy to remain active for more than a few days. Even if Phobos was to give them all of his energy and life force the Sentinels would still only be active for a perhaps a year or so before they have to return to their dormant hibernating states."_

"_The second is a device Phobos created has a fail safe in case he ever lost control of the Sentinels. Unfortunately what exactly this device is even I am uncertain."_

"_But I thought you were like all knowing and stuff," Will asked confused._

"_True my knowledge is vast," The Oracle responded._

"_But it is beyond my abilities to," effect the land of Metamoor and that which is corrupted by Phobos dark magic." _

"_And since Phobos, controls all of Metamoor that means it's effectively blocked off to you." Will concluded. _

"_That is correct." The Oracle responded._

"_Now that you have experienced what the Sentinels are capable of it is up to you to prepare the Guardians for your next encounter with the them." _

"_B-but we were beaten destroyed! How can there be a next encounter?" Will asked becoming confused._

"_Soon when you leave Candracar I will use my abilities to reverse the flow of time by thirty days. You will have this long to prepare for your encounter with the Sentinels."_

"_You mean time travel?" Will asked._

"_Correct. But "has I mentioned it is beyond my abilities to affect the land of Metamoor. Whilst your world shall regress and grow thirty days younger Metamoor will remain in its current temporal state."_

"_You have until the end of these thirty days to prepare the Guardians for your encounter with Sentinels. Should you fail a second time I will not be able to reverse time again. Do you understand?" _

"_I do." Will answered determinedly._

"_Please step forward it is time to return you to your world." The Oracle instructed raising his hand. _

_Will did has told the Oracle raised his hand over head a strange glow emanated from his palm has he gently placed his hand over her eyes. She felt her eyes grow heavy and become very tired suddenly._

"_I apologize if my methods of teaching offended you."_

"_Train well young Guardian."_

End.

Like I said this Fanfic is over but if you think the story is finished ooh boy just you wait! Keep an eye out for my next Fanfic: return of the Sentinels, which will be up in the next few weeks.


End file.
